Snow White and Shakespeare
by Blueberry Minizzle
Summary: One-shots about Phineas and Isabella as a couple. Based on fairytales and lovestories. Phinabella.
1. Chapter 1

**This was obviously inspired by the movie Mirror, Mirror with Lily Collins. I just thought that Snow White fits Isabella just perfectly so I came up with this. You can criticize me, but please be gentle. I don't take criticism very good. And please tell me if you see mistakes! Don't be shy (it can't be that I didn't make at least one mistake!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything. English is not my native language.**

**WARNING: Spoilers for the movie Mirror, Mirror!**

Snow White

„Hey, Phineas. Watcha doin' ?", Isabella asked in her sweetest voice. She closed the gate behind her and made her way over to the two boys, sitting under their tree.

„We're trying to figure out what to do today", Phineas answered, his arms casually stretched behind his head, leaning against the tree.

„Okay then. So, watcha readin' , Ferb?"

The green-haired Brit showed her the cover. Phineas cracked up, but Isabella smiled.

„Snow White", they said in unison.

„When I was younger, I always pretended to be Snow White. She was my favourite Disney Princess and my most beloved fairytale", Isabella told them.

„You know", Phineas said , eyeing his best friend, „it kinda fits you. Black hair, white skin, red lips. Hey! Wait a minute!"

He turned to his step-brother.

„Ferb! I know what we're going to do today! We're gonna make the best- and I mean the best- production of Snow White _ever_! With Isabella as Snow White!".

„_What?_"

„Yes! Come on, Ferb! We need to find seven dwarfs! Come on Isabella, you too! You need a prince! And an evil step-mother! And Stacy's gonna design the costumes and..."

5 hours later a great banner hung above the Flynn-Fletcher residence:

**MIRROR, MIRROR- SNOW WHITE'S REAL STORY**

Snow White- Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

Evil Queen- Jenny Brown

Prince Alcott- Phineas Flynn

Dwarfs- Silent- Ferb Fletcher

Bully- Buford van Stomm

Paint- Django Brown

Nerd- Baljeet Rai

Juliet- Ginger Hirano

Smile- Katie Acres

Pitch- Adyson Sweetwater

Maid/ Snow White's best friend- Gretchen Winter

King- Jeremy Johnson

Costumes- Stacy Hirano

Light/ Effects- Irving McBrayer

In the backyard was standing an open air theater. The seats were filling quickly and Isabella was getting more nervous,

„Gretchen, I can't do this"

She was standing backstage, nervously fiddeling with her fingers. Her dress was floor-length, light pink and light green, embroidered with flowers. It emphasized her slim figure and Gretchen couldn't help but admire the beauty of her best friend. Her hair was down and slightly curled on the ends. They didn't put much make-up on her- she surely didn't need that.

„Why did he have to chose me as Snow White? Why not Ginger? She has black hair too".

„She's asian, Izzy", Gretchen answered patiently.

„So what? I'm spanish!"

„So ladies? Everyone ready to- _whoa_!"

Phineas blinked. Twice. Then his face began to glow like a light bulb. Isabella didn't even notice.

„Uhm", Phineas stuttered, trying to focus.

„Phineas, you need to find another Snow White. I can't do this"

„Wait, what", He snapped into reality, „Nonononono, you can't do that! We're all nervous, okay! No need to worry".

She stared at him with pleading blue eyes. Phineas looked away, embarrassed.

„Stop doing that!"

„Dang it!", she murmured quietly.

„You need to go on stage now", Holly said.

One moment Isabella's eyes were full of fear. But then she took a long breath and looked determined.

„Alright, lets do this!"

Before she could go on stage, Phineas grabbed her hand.

„I-I just wanted to say... there's no better Snow White than you. I'll have to be the luckiest prince on earth to have you as my princess".

She smiled and turned to the stage.

About an hour later came the part both Phineas and Isabella feared the most:

The kissing scene.

Prince Alcott (Phineas) was still under the spell that the Queen (Jenny) put him under. But something had gone wrong so the Prince acted like he was an dog- and madly in love with the Queen. Snow White (Isabella) and the dwarfs had kidnapped him, before their wedding and were now trying to free him from the magic.

„There's one thing we could still try", Silent (Ferb) spoke up after many failures.

„What?", Snow White asked desperately.

„True love's kiss"

Snow White stepped forward.

„That would be my first kiss", she said quietly.

„Wait", Smile (Katie) spoke, „You've never been kissed?"

She shook her head.

„We can do that better", Juliet (Ginger) exclaimed, „Follow me!"

After the dwarve applied strawberry juice on her lips and tied her hair into a lose bun, Snow White was finally standing in front of Prince Alcott, who was strapped on a chair. Slowly she walked towards him while he was shaking his head frantically.

„No, no..."

She sat down on his lap, laying her arms around his neck. She leaned in, but then sighed and let her head fall on his shoulder.

„I can't do this...", she whispered.

She looked up to the seven dwarfs that were looking at her encouragingly.

„I need privacy!"

Grumbling and protest calls were heard, but the dwarfs disappeared. The audience chuckeled.

She leaned in again. The Prince jerked his head away, but then their lips connected. The disgusted look on his face disappeared and he began kissing her back.

Phineas' thoughts were racing and so was his heart. Sure it was just a stage kiss, but it felt _damn_ good.

„_No"_, he thought, _„I should't feel this way..."_

Isabella, however, enjoyed it.

„_It may be the last time I'm kissing him..."_

Their lips parted.

Phineas had a hard time trying to get back to his role.

„The Queen", the Prince breathed.

Snow White and the dwarfs sighed dissapointed.

„...is nothing compared to you", he continued.

A relieved smile appeared on her lips and she kissed him again.

„Your lips taste like strawberrys", he said in amazement while she chuckeled, „how do you do that?"

It was their last part. The Queen was gone, the King returned and Snow White and the Prince got married.

Isabella, in her long blue dress, whirled around on the stage.

_Ahhhhh_

_I believe, I believe,_

_I believe, I believe, _

_In love, love_

_love, love, love!_

_When you can't see_

_the forest or the trees_

_Follow the colors_

_of you dreams_

_Just turn to friends_

_they'll help trancent_

_to love, love,_

_love, love, love_

She began dancing with the dwarfes.

_Ahhhhh_

_I believe, I believe,_

_I believe, I believe, _

_In love, love_

_love, love, love!_

Isabella took Phineas's hand and pulled her with him as she run into the crowd.

_Ahhhhh_

_I believe, I believe,_

_I believe, I believe, _

_In love, love_

_love, love, love!_

And so they danced until they couldn't even walk anymore.

Isabella sat infront of her mirror, brushing her hair. It was past midnight, nearly 1 PM, but she didn't care.

_Knock, knock_

„Hey, Juliet!"

Little stones were flying against her window. She stood up and walked to it, opened it and looked down. Phineas. Of course.

„Whatcha doin', Romeo?"

He grinned.

„Wondering if I could climb up to my beautiful Juliet"

She laughed.

„Oh, I don't think she would mind it".

And so began Phineas climbing up her house, still in his costume. It looked hard, but he didn't seem to care. He was smiling the whole time.

When he was almost there she helped him into her room. Their hands touched and and both felt a jolt of electricity. Isabella backed away shyly.

And there he was, standing infront of her in all his glory. His constume was red and gold and fit him perfectly. His red hair was a mess and a stupid grin brightened his face. Isabella on the opposite was dressed in oversized baggy pants and an black tank top.

„Soo... watcha doin' here at...", she checked her clock, „...exactly 1 PM?"

„You forgot your bag", he said and gave it to her.

„Oh, thank you, Phin. I don't know what I would do without you".

She flashed him a brilliant smile.

„Hey, wait a minute. Do you realize how many lovestories we expirienced today? Snow White, Romeo and Juliet and now Cinderella".

„Cinderella?"

„Oh, please! You're dressed like a prince and you bring my bag"

„Yeaahh"

They stood there awkwardly.

„Well", Phineas said, „I should go. You surely need your sleep"

Isabella rolled her eyes and walked to her bed.

„Sure thing, mom", she grinned.

Phineas smiled.

He sat on her windowsill and waited a few minutes. Isabella could doze off in seconds. One of the things he admired the most about her.

When he was sure, that she was sleeping he climbed back in her room and walked to her bed. He pulled back a few ebony strands and looked at her peaceful face. He felt giddy and... happy. He wanted to know why he felt that way.

And so he kissed her.

It was quick and featherlike. But it made him realize something he should've realized ages ago.

_I love her..._

He stood up fastly and went to her window.

_This is so wrong! I shouldn't have kissed her! I should never feel this way, we're _friends...

„Sleeping Beauty? Really?"

He slowly turned. She sat on her bed, her hair a mess and her dark blue eyes pleading.

„Don't go"

„I'm sorry, I shouldn't kiss you. This was so wrong and I totally understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore".

Isabella looked at him for a moment and then tapped on the spot beside her. He sat down.

„You're right. I don't want to be friends with you anymore".

His heart stopped.

„I want to be _more_"

„Oh god", he breathed relieved and hugged her tightly, „ I thought you would reject me".

She pulled back, her arms still around his neck and smiled.

„Never"

And then she just kissed him.

Why play other fairytales when you can make you own?

EPILOGUE:

At 2 AM Vivian Garcia-Shapiro was checking on her daughter and was surprised to see her goofing around with a red- haired inventor in an prince costume. She leaned against the door.

„Hey, Romeo", she said playfully, „Bed time!"

„Alright...Night, Juliet", he kissed her briefly on the cheek and headed to the window.

„Phineas"

He gave her an confused look.

„Yes?"

„We have a front door"

„Oh", he grinned sheepishly, while his girlfriend giggled, „Right"

When he was gone, Vivian turned to her daughter and gave her a thumbs up, grinned and left her blushing in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not really the best thing I've ever written... whatever ^^ maybe you like it anyways so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Romeo and Juliet. And I'm not english!**

Romeo and Juliet

„WHAT?", Isabella screamed. Her mother glared furiously at her.

„You're not gonna see that... that _boy_ again!"

„But we just got together! I mean what the heck did he do _wrong_?! Is it about us being a couple? I always thought you would support me!"

„It's not about you two together! I just want to avoid Linda for a while..."

„You're unbelievable! Just because you had an argument with Linda, I can't see him or what?"

Vivian narrowed her eyes.

„Your not gonna see him again"

„I hate you!"

Isabella stormed in her room, slumping down on her bed. She sighed. Arguments with her mother were difficult- she didn't just hurt Vivian but herself.

„Juliet, let your hair down!"

The black-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What the...?

„Phineas?", she called quietly from her window.

„Hey, Juliet!", he winked at her. She smiled and rested her arms on her windowsill.

„You do realize that it's Rapunzel, who let's her hair down, don't you?"

He shrugged. His hair was his usual red mess and looked like he just got out of his bed. However it was nearly 5 PM. Their daily project was already finished and disappeared just like always.

„I knew that".

She chuckeled adorably.

„Soooo, watcha doin' Romeo?"

„Wondering if I could climb up to my beautiful Juliet. Whoa... deja vu-ish!"

Isabella's face twisted in worry.

„No, not now. Meet me at Danville parc in a few minutes?"

Phineas nodded, still grinning. His girlfriend smiled.

„Okay, see you in a bit".

Ten minutes later they were laying in the grass, staring up at the sky.

„Why didn't you want me to come in your house?"

Isabella closed her eyes and sighed.

„My mom had a fight with your mom and didn't want me to see you for a while. So we got into a fight and I had to sneak out of the house"

Phineas grinned.

„That is sooo Shakespeare"

„Oh don't get started!"

They laughed together and Phineas took her hand, playing with her fingers gently.

„I don't care if people don't like us being together"

„Me too"

**Like I said, it's really bad. Well, thanks for reading it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! I'm really sorry but this'll be the last one for this series. I have to focus on my multi-chaptered story, school and many other things and I don't have time for this. But thanks so much for the reviews and the support! Follow me on twitter for random thoughts and story updates: 'at' MiniatureBerry  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Sleeping Beauty. I'm not english, by the way!  
**

Stalking the Sleeping Beauty

Was he a stalker?

Maybe.

Would he care if he was?

Probably not.

Was he even noticing our pointless questions?

Guess not. He seems busy, watching his girlfriend sleep (stalker!)

It was 6 in the morning. The whole Tri-State-Area was probably still sleeping. Nobody likes to wake up early on vacation. Except for one hyperactive, stalking, red-haired inventor.

Technically he wasn't stalking her. He was just watching her sleep. And her mother let him in after she woke up from hearing him trying to climb up to Isabella's window (again).

Yes, he was a strange boy. He got out of bed at 5 AM after thinking two hours about his pretty neighbour. Then he made himself some breakfast and decided to surprise her (literally).

That may sound desperate but after all, he was just in love.

So here he was, waiting for Isabella to wake up. She wore a pink pyama and her hair was tangled up and frizzy. But the look on her face was peaceful and innocent and Phineas had to contain himself from kissing her.

Sleeping people always look innocent. They can't control their mime. Even the biggest bully may be sleeping with an childish smile on his face because there was no one watching him.

She groaned slightly and opened one eye.

„Phineas?"

„Good Morning"

Isabella groaned again and pulled the covers over her head.

**I know... it was pointless and weird but I just wanted to portray Phineas as the love-sick, crazy inventor because I really think that it fits him :)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! It may sound cheesy but I love you all! :)  
**


End file.
